1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to atomic layer deposition (ALD) methods for forming microelectronic layers. More particularly, the present invention relates to atomic layer deposition methods with enhanced deposition rates for forming microelectronic layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Of the various methods that may be employed for forming microelectronic layers within microelectronic products, chemical vapor deposition (CVD) methods have become particularly common. Chemical vapor deposition methods provide for vapor phase reaction of a plurality of reactant materials such as to provide a vapor phase deposition of reacted reactant materials when forming a microelectronic layer.
Related to chemical vapor deposition methods are atomic layer deposition methods. Atomic layer deposition methods, which in turn are more closely related to digital (i.e., pulsed) chemical vapor deposition methods, provide for individually metered and discontinuous introduction of separate reactant gases into a reactor chamber. Within atomic layer deposition methods, a microelectronic layer is grown by deposition and/or reaction of atomic thickness layers adsorbed upon a substrate. Atomic layer deposition methods are often superior to conventional chemical vapor deposition methods insofar as they provide enhanced purity, enhanced step coverage, and enhanced thickness control of microelectronic layers.
Atomic layer deposition methods are nonetheless not entirely without problems.
In that regard, they typically suffer from generally low deposition rates, often in a range of less than about 10 angstroms per minute.
It is thus desirable within the microelectronic product fabrication art to provide atomic layer deposition methods with enhanced deposition rates.
The present invention is directed towards that goal.